Halo:The Marine and the Elite
by BladeOfParthia
Summary: A determined and humorous marine, a skilled and deadly shipmistress, when the pair meet under hostile circumstances feelings begin to surface and a bond starts to form, will this once in an era relationship survive the struggles of the war?
1. Chapter 1: Traitors Demise

**A short explanatory note**

Cara'Cadamee stared out over the purple plated walls of her families fortress. She was of noble blood and was the daughter of one of the most powerful kaidon's of sanghelios. The keep of Cadam was a towering bastion, an intimidating site to behold for any would-be attacker. Cara was her fathers only daughter although she had two brothers, Zaka'Cadamee and Ranma'Cadamee. Cara'Cadamee was gazing over her families fortress as she was interrupted by the steps of her brother coming over to her on the walls of the might fortress of Cadam.

**1 Year previously**

Cara'Cadamee was aboard the covenant destroyer ''Harbingers Justice''. Cara'Cadamee had been sent on a mission by the Prophet's themselves in order for them to show their appreciation for cara's father providing the covenant with a surplus of Sangheili soldiers, it brought great honour for Cara to be given this mission. She had been sent to find and eliminate a faction of rogue Kig-Yar pirates taking refuge on a small asteroid belt situated near a trade route between Sanghelios and High Charity.

The Prophets had given her command of ''Harbingers Justice'' as well as placing 15 Sangheili recruits, 15 Kig-Yar marksmen,a pair of Mgalekgolo,50 Unggoy and 30 Yanme's. Cara'Cadamee knew from intelligence reports by covenant scout ships that these rogue Kig-Yar had only been using banshees, they had not acquired any capital ships.

Cara'Cadamee dispatched 5 Sangheili,10 Yanme's and 25 Unggoy to rip through the left side of the asteroid station of the pirate Kig-Yar while the rest of her forces would rip through the right side, she had the banshee's stationed aboard ''Harbingers Justice'' target the enemy banshee's as well as bombard the secluded asteroids containing minor outposts. It was estimated that there were around 55 Kig-Yar within the base, as well as 25 banshee's, Cara'Cadamee had her troops loaded onto four phantom drop-ships and had sent two each to both sides of the pirate installation, Cara looked out the cockpit as she saw her banshees from ''Harbingers Justice'' ripping through the  
Kig-yar vessels and destroying the smaller and more secluded Kig-Yar outposts.

Cara'Cadamee's phantoms landed in a hangar, her energy swords ready, as soon as the door opened, Cara and the rest of her forces swarmed out of the phantoms with the sound of plasma guns and the swing of energy swords filling the air, she noticed two Kig-Yar pirates about 15 metres ahead focused on firing on one of her sangheili companions, She ran with her energy swords raised at the ready and then pounced, before the pirates even managed to focus their rifles to deal with the oncoming threat they had been beheaded by Cara'Cadamee's swords. She noticed out of the corner of her eye another pirate Kig-Yar charging her out of anger of seeing its fallen friends, she quickly raised her energy swords and with one swift swiping motion had severed the rogue Kig-Yar in two. After several more minutes of fighting the hangar had been cleared of pirates.

An Unggoy scurried over to Cara ''Shipmistress we have slain the Kig-Yar in this hangar,15 of them lie dead, we lost 5 Unggoy and 2 Yanme. Cara acknowledged the Unggoy's report and then gave the order to move on.

Cara'Cadamee rushed through the corridors, looking left and right, followed closely behind by the rest of her forces. They at last reached the control room and seeing it was full of more Kig-Yar, she roared ''in the name of the prophets kill these traitors and prove your right to embark on the great journey! ''.

**A few minutes later...**

Cara'Cadamee stood glistening in the control room, soaked in Kig-Yar blood, enjoying and savouring the moment.

One of her sangheili companions came up to her

''Shipmistress, we have slain the last of the Kig-Yar on this side of the station. Our forces on the other side are finishing off the rest of the pirate scum who are making a last stand in the barracks''.

Cara nodded, ''very well, tell the troops to search the station for anything worthy of note, then load them back onto the drop-ships

''Yes shipmistress!'' the sangheili scurried away and gave the order.

After a few more minutes of searching Cara's troops had discovered a set of co-ordinates to a planet which the Kig-Yar had been scouting for Forerunner artefacts, Cara was filled with joy knowing this would greatly impress the prophets, she had her troops loaded back onto ''Harbingers Justice''.

Cara'Cadamee barked orders at her bridge crew

''Destroy the station''.

The entire bridge crew cheered at the honour this mission would bring them

''Yes shipmistress!'' they all replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Legacy of the Forerunners

**A short explanatory chapter, some of the starting chapters will be short,but will become much longer as the story progresses.**

Cara'Cadamee was walking into the High prophet chambers for her new assignment from the prophets.

''Welcome'' muttered the Prophet of Mercy, Cara bowed.

''We understand that your mission was a success''

''Yes holiness'' said Cara.

''We have another mission for you that will insure you walk the Great Journey for eternity, We have discovered a planet that we believe was once a domain of the Forerunners.''

''We have learned through a Kig-Yar scouting vessel that there is an age old Forerunner complex that may house holy relics. We want you to retrieve them for us.''

''It would greatly honour me, my keep and my Kaidon to retrieve such relics for the covenant, your holiness.''

''There is something you should also know, we have discovered that there is a small human expeditionary force present on the planet exploring the ruins.''

''How many?'' ushered Cara'Cadamee in an intrigued yet subtle tone.

The prophets had been surprised by such a forward reaction and took a few moments to reply.

''One human frigate, aswell as approximately 300 human warriors, said the prophet of regret, breaking the silence.

Cara'Cadamee was invigorated with happiness upon hearing this, to retrieve forerunner artefacts aswell as slay 300 human warriors would bring great glory and triumph to her honour.

''It will be an honour to retrieve the artefacts and slay the heretics'' said Cara'Cadamee.

''For this mission we are granting you 150 Sangheili, aswell as 400 Unggoy and 4 pairs of Mgalekgolo.

Cara'Cadamee was surprised upon hearing this. ''I need less than a quarter of this force to complete my mission, why am I being granted so many troops?

The prophets frowned amongst each other until the High prophet of Regret broke the silence.

''There are artefacts scattered throughout the planet, the humans have only based themselves around the complex that interests us the most, you must explore the rest of the ruins throughout the planet aswell as exterminate the humans.

''We will only spare you the ship that you are currently in command of, so you must dispose of the human vessel before they can summon reinforcements.

Cara nodded, ''Very well, your will be done'' said Cara as she got up and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy Contact

Corporal Anthony hicks was onboard the UNSC ''**Titanic'' **orbiting around the newly discovered planet containing the mysterious alien ruins. He had a thumping headache as he awoke from his slumber. He turned to his side to see a naked woman lying in his bed, then suddenly, flashbacks from last night began flooding into his hungover head, he had used his tactical cunning and seductive prowess to get bridge crew officer Sanchez drunk and then coerced her into coming to his quarters where they made love vigorously, he had tactically manoeuvred himself around her clothes while simultaneously stripping himself down, once had had succeeded in his objective he began kissing her face and neck as Sanchez was becoming wetter by the second, then as she moaned, in one quick sliding motion he entered her, moving slowly forward and backward and when she wrapped her arms and legs around him he began speeding up the pace to the increasingly loud moans that she could not control, then they had swapped sides, her hovering over him, going up and down as they both moaned and cursed to the release of their sexual frustrations as is so often the case on long naval trips, then suddenly she let out a loud yelp, climaxing first as her vaginal walls quenched around Anthony's penis, then Anthony had climaxed shooting his load into her, she then lay on Anthony's chest, both of them breathing heavily, she then rolled over without a word as both of them fell asleep.

The present morning….

''Aw fuck'' Anthony whispered to himself thinking of how to get Sanchez out of his room as he was due to embark down to the planet in 30 minutes. The captains intercom crackled ''all bridge crew please report to the bridge immediately for the morning shift''. Anthony felt an aura of relief as Sanchez hopped out of bed and began to dress herself, she then smiled at Anthony with a deep blush and exited his room.

25 minutes later…

Anthony made his way down to the armoury to look for his squad sergeant.

Anthony walked up to his sergeant, ''Sir!'' said Anthony as he stood to attention.

At ease corporal muffled the sergeant as he removed a cigar from his mouth. Head to the armoury, pick your loadout and get to the pelican in hangar bay 07, departure in 10 minutes.

''Yes sir!''.

Anthony decided that he would take an M7 submachine gun and an M6 pistol, he also took 3 frag grenades and a combat knife, Anthony then boarded his pelican and waited to deploy to the base camp on the planet.

Meanwhile on Harbingers Justice…

Cara'Cadamee was organising her strategy for dealing with the humans in the war room of ''Harbingers Justice''. Cara had most of the Unggoy, 50 Sangheili and 4 pairs of Mgalekgolo scour the many ruins of the planet while Cara would take 100 Sangheili and deal with the humans occupying the main Forerunner complex while ''Harbingers justice'' would assault the human vessel in orbit above the planet.

Several hours later…

Corporal Anthony Hicks was cleaning his rifle, it had been another average deployment to the planets surface, he suddenly heard a large explosion in the distance and he found himself sprinting to the south end of the encampment, he was utterly shocked and momentarily stunned by the site taking place just a matter of metres ahead of him.

Elites, a small army of them, Anthony realised that they must have used their cloaking devices to ambush the camp. To Anthony's left he noticed one of the marines from centauri squad become severed in half, he had been a friend of Anthony who now felt a surge of rage pulse through him, he raised his rifle and took aim.

''Die you bastard die!'' was the last thing the elite heard as it collapsed due to a full clip from an assault rifle being emptied into its chest and face.

Anthony reloaded his rifle and fired again on an elite that had already depleted its sheilds, it toppled over…..dead.

Anthony ran over and took cover behind some sandbags, he noticed that there was a squad of 4 marines cowering, he roared at them ''who is in charge here!''.

''Me sir, Lance corporal Sam clayton, our sergeant was cut down by a hail of plasma fire.

''Alright clayton im commandeering your squad, have 2 men stay here and give us covering fire, pick your best man and follow me!''

''Sir yes sir!''

Several minutes later….

Anthony discarded his rifle and picked up a shotgun instead lying on the corpse of a dead marine and charged into the battle, Lance corporal clayton and another marine behind him, battle rifles blazing under their hail of fire, another 2 elites fell from the trio of marines, Anthony ducked as a massive ball of plasma edged its way passed him and burned right through the flesh of the marine clayton had taken with gave a quick nod to signify the marine was dead, Anthony was enraged with fury as a rush of adrenaline surged through him and he ran as fast as he could unleashing a flurry of bullets as he went, the behind him struggling to keep up, Anthony heard a crackle on his radio.

''Attention all remaining platoons, Alpha tango is lost, repeat, the base is lost, retreat to rally point Charlie.''

Anthony looked around him, he knew that more men would be lost in the retreat, he had to do something to slow the elites down.

Anthony shouted vaguely at clayton.

''Clayton! Assist in the evac of the wounded and get yourself out of here now!''

Anthony pulled out two grenades from his belt and threw one each left and right, killing 1 elite on the right and 2 on the left,he then pumped up his shotgun and charged once more, dropping another elite, it was at this point that Anthony noticed an elite in majestic golden armour, Anthony thought that this elite must have been of some importance, perhaps killing the elite's commander would temporarily disorientate them and buy some time for the rest of the troops to escape.

Cara'Cadamee smiled as she cut down another two humans with her plasma rifle. The humans were in full retreat, those who remained to cover the escape of their brethren were cut down by Cara and her Sangheili. Cara turned after hearing a loud growl to see her second in command, Krelyu'Maktamee had been tackled by a human and knocked to the ground.

Anthony tackled the elite commander to the ground and then punched the alien in the mandibles, Anthony heard a crack and a screeching pain in his knuckles as he discovered he had fractured his hand, being momentarily stunned by his injury proved to be a fatal mistake as the elite had managed to recover from the shock of being attacked by a human in such a format and had grabbed Anthony and launched him 3 metres away, he slammed hard onto the ground and had dropped his shotgun mid-air.

Anthony was puzzled to see that the entirety of the elite army had formed a circle around him and the elite commander he had assaulted, Anthony quickly stood up and met the gaze of his opponent.

Cara'Cadamee had ordered her troops to ignore the remaining humans and allow them to flee in terror from her mighty warriors, she wanted her troops to witness Krelyu regain his honour from being knocked to the ground by a human after foolishly letting his guard down.

Anthony's heart was racing, he was steaming with adrenaline and anger, this was it he thought, his final moments.

''Oh well, may as well go out with a bang'' whispered Anthony.

Krelyu tossed his weapons aside, he would savour every last moment of this kill.

Krelyu and Anthony charged at each other, Krelyu bought his fist up to bear upon the human, but Anthony had seen it coming and slid to the ground causing Krelyu to lose his balance and land flat on his face.

Krelyu quickly regained his balance and let out a horrifically terrifying roar that would have broken the will of most, but not Anthony, he was going to embrace his death, he chuckled and yelled at the elite ''C'mon splitchin, that all you got!''

Krelyu growled and charged at Anthony once more, losing tactical planning and resolve to blind rage, Anthony took advantage of this and twirled out of the way and then in one quick motion used his foot to trip Krelyu and grab his arm, then in the space of a few seconds, with Krelyu on his knees, Anthony raised his foot and brought it down to bear upon Krelyu's arm and then slammed it down as hard as he could, shattering Krelyu's tendon, Krelyu roared in agonising pain, his left arm has been rendered useless, in absolute anger and desperation he sent his right fist towards Anthony, who was still holding Krelyu's left arm triumphantly and had managed to catch him off guard, slamming his fist into Anthony's stomach and causing him to stagger back.

Krelyu quickly regained his balance and shouted at a nearby sangheili spectator to toss him his energy sword, the sangheili did so without hesitation.

Upon seeing this turn of events Anthony pulled out a combat knife from his boots and yelled at the elite

''You're a fucking pussy!

Krelyu was not fluent in the human language, but he knew from the humans tone that it had been an insult of some form.

Krelyu was sick of this heretic, he sprinted towards Anthony raising his energy sword to bear on the human, but before he even knew what had transpired, he felt a bulging pain in his skull, the human had hurled its knife directly through Krelyu's eye, ''Bastard'' Krelyu thought as his soul left this universe and his body tumbled to the ground.

The entire encirclement of elites that had just witnessed the end of their second in command stood in shock and awe, they had just witnessed a simple human slay one of their most respected commanders.

Suddenly three enraged elites ran out of the crowd and sprinted towards Anthony, with their energy swords drawn, Anthony in one final act of service for his military sprinted towards them and took his sole remaining grenade from his belt, unpinned it, and then jumped onto the elite in front of the trio and jammed it down its throat, and as the elite began to fall from the full force of Anthony being launched at it, Anthony used his legs against the elites chest to propel himself away from it. The grenade then exploded, killing all 3 elites and causing Anthony, who was still in mid-air to be sent flying 7 metres away, he was unconscious and covered in blood and scorch marks.

After a few silent moments of absolute be puzzlement, two elites scurried out of the crowd and stepped over their fallen brethren toward Anthony.

''This heretic still draws breath!'' ushered one of them in amazement.

The two elites standing over Anthony turned towards Cara'Cadamee.

Cara took a few moments to recover from the shock of what she had just witnessed, she had never even imagined that a blasphemous human, of all beings, could show even a shred of honour, she had just been proven humiliatingly wrong.

''Take it to the ship and have the huragok tend to it's wounds, if it lives then we will interrogate it for information.'' said Cara'Cadamee.

''Yes Shipmistress!'' both of the elites standing over Anthony replied in unison.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Cronus was the Jiralhanae ambassador to High Charity, the glorious capital of the covenant empire, it was quite an honourable position and thus he held high status outranking many of the lower tier sangheili politicians, a fact Cronus was quite proud of.

Cronus typically dealt with matters such as increasing funding for Jiralhanae troop production and maintaining a diplomatic presence amongst the other covenant races. Today though, Cronus believed could perhaps be the most important day in his political career for he had been selected by the prophets themselves to embark on a journey of great importance, he did not know much about his mission other than that it would earn him good prestige with the prophets and afford him more respect on High Charity. Cronus stood outside the High Prophet chambers patiently awaiting permission to enter.

Cronus was pleased when a sangheili honour guard opened the door to the chambers and stepped aside allowing him to enter, as cronus walked past he noticed through close inspection that the sangheili who had answered the door was the Captain of the prophet of truth's honour guard.

Cronus marched into the chambers, and was slightly confused when he saw that only the prophet of truth was present, _''where are the other prophets?''_ wondered Cronus.

Cronus walked nervously towards the Prophet of truth, Cronus was sweating excessively as he practically worshipped Truth just as much as he did the forerunners, one could say that Cronus was Truth's number 1 fan.

Cronus bowed, ''It is an honour holiness'' prodded Cronus.

The prophet of truth smiled, ''Welcome Cronus of Doisac.'' ushered the High prophet of Truth.

The prophet of Truth zoomed in his hover chair towards Cronus and a serious look came upon his face, he called to his honour guard captain, ''Leave us''.

The honour guard had a look of puzzlement on his face but nodded and casually left the chambers.

The prophet of Truth had an increasingly more serious expression invading his face as he began to speak.

''What I am about to tell you Cronus is highly confidential, should you mention what we are about to converse in these chambers to anybody else then I will personally see to it that you are skinned alive and fed as breakfast to the Kig-Yar conscripts, am I clear?

Cronus was shocked as what he had just heard and was having trouble processing what the prophet before him had just said, he barely managed to mumble ''y-yes y-y-your hol-I-ness.''

''Good then, we have a mutual understanding'' smiled the prophet of truth.

The prophet then continued, ''Cronus, what is your personal opinion of the sangheili, you may speak freely.''

Cronus was terrified upon hearing this, for Cronus, just like many of his kind, despied the sangheili in all ways, he hated all sangheili with a burning passion, and now here he was being asked his opinion of them in front of the prophet of truth, he could not lie to somebody that he practically worshipped.

Cronus took a deep breath and quickly gathered his thoughts, ''The sangheili are obnoxious and simple minded, they think too highly of themselves, truth be told, I do not understand why they sit at the right hand of the prophets for it is a position they are not worthy of holding.

The prophet of Truth nearly gasped, he had been taken aback by Cronus's reply, he had not expected such a heavy reply.

''Those are some very strong words, Cronus of Doisac.''

Cronus sighed softly, '' I speak only the truth and nothing but the truth, holiness.''

Truth spoke again, but the next few words that came out of the prophets mouth would shift the boundaries of Cronus's life.

''I agree with you Cronus, the sangheili do not deserve to embark on the Great Journey.''

The prophet of Truth then hastily cleared his throat and continued speaking.

''A matter of days ago, barely more than a week, Myself and the other prophets sent a sangheilli shipmistress and several detatchments of troops on a mission to a former forerunner world. The purpose of this mission was to recover artefacts and to wipe out a small force of human heretics exploring the planet.''

Truth paused and waited for a reaction from Cronus.

Cronus was struggling to process everything that he had just heard, he stood their for a few moments staring blankly into space trying to collect his thoughts and formulate a reply for what felt like an eternity.

Cronus finally managed to blurt out a response, '' What has this to do with me?''

Truth smiled in a vile manner '' I will grant you two ships as well as 500 of the best Jiralhanae High Charity can muster, I am sending you to this world to dispose of both the sangheili expedition and the humans while recovering the artefacts for the covenant, if you and your troops can prove yourselves by succeeding in this mission then I promise you that given time the sangheili will be cast from the coveant and the jiralhanae will take their deserved place at the right-hand of the will become supreme chieftain of the Jiralhanae and commander of the coveant military, you will answer to no one but to myself and the other prophets.''

Cronus was swelled with happiness and puzzlement, he was on the verge of having a cardiac arrest from all the excitement swarming within him. He then smiled and triumphantly replied to the Prophet of Truth.

''Your will be done prophet!, I shall return with the heads of hundreds of sangheili and human heretics in your honour!''


End file.
